With the Benefit of Hindsight
Log Title: With the Benefit of Hindsight Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Spike, Goth, Deathsaurus Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 20, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Scales, Dust Devil, and Spike all work to make the forcefield safer and teach the younger Bots about paperwork. On IRC, Deathsaurus laments his choices. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 10:08:48 on Wednesday, 20 November 2019.' Spike is outside Fortress Maximus, sitting on one of the smaller ramps, and writing in his journal - a morning habit. Dust Devil sees Spike writing and debates what he can do to help make Spike's morning more interesting. For the moment he stays back, contemplating his manner of menace for the poor unsuspecting human. Spike looks up at the Cybertronian sky, lost in thought. He has a thought he wants to convey, but what are the words? Oh! Found the words. He goes back to writing, lost in his own thoughts he's trying to capture to paper, and totally oblivious to his surroundings. Scales comes bounding out of Iacon, one last part carried in her jaws as she heads towards the forcefield generator and some items stacked up there. She's been accumulating pieces with Dust Devil's help. Now it's time to put things together! Dust Devil hmmmms to himself still holding a few supplies for Scales. Dust Devil then grins oh so mischievously and turns away from Spike to help Scales. That's when...well...the first thing Spike might hear is a few light clicks coming from the other side of him. If he was to turn and look he might get the last view a petrorabbit sees before it's snatched into the waiting jaws of a ferroushound. AKA Tracker is completely locked on target and that's when he Dashes forward, full bent on grabbing his prey....Spike's Journal. GAME: Spike FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Tracker PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Spike sees a blur. Then, he sees an incoming ferroushound. He quickly closes his journal and backs up. "No!Nonononono!" he yells as Tracker snatches the book from his hand. Dust Devil is...well he's snickering and pretending to be completely engrossed in helping Scales. Now to try and convince Scales he has nothing to do with tormenting Spike so he doesn't get swatted by her again. Tracker thinks this is a great game! Keepaway! Scales looks up at Spike's yelling, but... it's just Tracker. It's not like Tracker would hurt Spike. So she settles down to start replacing some parts to make a clean connection to the generator. Spike frowns and decides that Tracker may not be a particular one to have an aggressive fight with (e.g. reaching in to pry something from his mouth). So, he opts for a more 'leadership' approach. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike frowns and stays sternly "DROP IT! DROP IT!' Spike says, "DROP IT!"" Speaking of team-building, Fortress Maximus can be heard chuckling from where Spike is at. Tracker rolls over onto his back, journal still in his mouth and happily 'chewing' before dipping his head to swallow. He then 'wuffs' at Spike, still upside down. Dust Devil almost drops the delicate items he's holding when he gets feedback from Tracker. He so wants to turn around and see Spike's face but is assured by Tracker a record is being made. Spike carefully stands above Tracker, so hoping his journal doesn't get destroyed. "Drop it...drop it..." Tracker yawns, showing no sign of the journal. Spike bows his head and says in a defeated tone "Dust Devil..." Fortress Maximus emits "Writing down your thoughts is a waste of time, you should be able to store your thoughts without documenting them." Spike closes his eyes and says "Humans don't work like that, Max. We're not as efficient as you guys. We need documentation." Scales peeks up from her work. "Hey, Fort Max! Have you tried writing a report yet?" Dust Devil is now laughing. "Tracker...retrieve!" The canine rolls back over and opens his mouth for Spike, showing the 'chewed' journal is completely unharmed except for a little tooth hole from where he grabbed it from Spike. Dust Devil himself is still enjoying himself, "Tracker can well...swallow items he's been sent ta retrieve so that he's able ta run through a battlezone." Fortress Maximus says sheepishly "No...Spike and Cerebros are the words Autobots" Spike smiles and extends a hand for Tracker. "Good boy!" He looks at Tracker. "I was afraid some of the journal was going to gum up your systems." He looks at Scales and Dust Devil. "Plus, I've been writing my observations for Fortress Maximus and Cerebros and me. It's not my primary documentation preference." Scales hehs at Dust Devil. "Anything I swallow is likely to end up burnt," she admits. She raises her voice to call over to Fortress Maximus. "I was thinkin', since you got your own internal systems an' everythin', if you could write reports the way I do when I'm doin' medical logs." Fortress Maximus emits "I can..." He adds sheepishly "SHOULD I be writing reports?" Spike looks over his shoulder at Fortress Maximus "Yes." Dust Devil looks up at Fort Max even if he's kinda all around. "You should do some practice putting those words together yerself. There might come a time that Spike and cerebros are injured or unavailable and we need ya ta tell yer side." Scales nods. "It's a lot faster to write reports when you can just transfer straight to records. I could send you a couple of the templates I work from if that would help, but they're more slanted towards intel or medical." Fortress Maximus doesn't say anything for awhile, then says "What would I write?" Dust Devil mutters under his breath, "poetry..." Fortress Maximus barks at Dust Devil "WHAT?!" Scales snickers. "Well, there's after actions reports, where you list what happened in, like, a mission or fight, with what went right and what went wrong and things to do in the future. You kinda did that with Chromia yesterday, but it doesn't hurt to go into detail. Gives you a chance to really think it over." Fortress Maximus's speakers emit to Scales "What if it's just 'me' and not with Cerebros and Spike? I'm not a Dinobot, but still...I tend to be more 'articulate' when all three of us are operating together. What if it's just me and I come across as...'dumb'?" Spike smirks and looks over his shoulder. "Grimlock, Twin Twist, and Warpath, Primus rest his spark, have all contributed logs before - read those and you should be put at ease." Dust Devil says, "Just fer the record, no one will call Grimlock's reports dumb in front of him..." Spike frowns at Dust Devil "I didn't say 'dumb' - I just meant..." He shrugs "Direct." He looks at Dust Devil. "I'll add to that statement - do NOT say to Grimlock that I urged Fortress Maximus to look at his reports to show that 'dumb' Autobots can write reports too, I did NOT say that!" Scales grins and nods. "Grimmy's sharper than a lotta people realize. But he's kinda stuck with how he talks." Spike nods to Scales. "Thanks..." He looks back at Fortress Maximus. "That's a great point - just because someone can't convey their thoughts clearly with writing or speaking doesn't mean they're not intelligent." Dust Devil says, "Uhhh antagonizing Grimlock is not somethin I normally go out of my way ta do. I like my spoiler where it is. As fer the report, if ya want ta see some annoying ones, check out mine. But I normally hate doin them and kinda purposely make them annoyin." Spike sighs and looks back at Fortress Maximus "Don't do that, Fortress Maximus" (he seems to up the formality when dispelling orders or wisdom). "All of us are busy - make them as readable as you can possibly make them, and to the point." Spike looks back at Fortress Maximus. "And don't overthink it for your first few. If there's something wrong, someone will tell you, and just learn from it." Scales settles down to work, stripping wires and connecting parts. "An' the reports I put up for everybody are usually a little diff'rent from what I do when I'm filing paperwork with other specialists. My medical reports use a bunch of terminology I wouldn't put in a report for somebody who isn't medically trained. You can try too hard to be smart. Almost nobody likes readin' Perceptor's reports even if they know what he's talkin' about." Fortress Maximus growls "No...no...NO! Too confusing! I have to write a report, NOW I have to write a report in different languages! 'Everybody' language! 'Specialist' language!" Spike looks back at Fortress Maximus and says "No! No! Easy, big guy. Just write one in your OWN language first! Look at Scales' reports, look at some of Grimlock's reports to get you more 'acclimated' - and then... just think 'I'm telling the Autobots about what happened.' And go from there." Scales nods. "You don't work in a specialized field, so you don't hafta worry about that- I just wanted to let you know that you don't hafta use a bunch of fancy words to have a good report." Dust Devil says, "Hey FOrt...there's this little thing that the humans use that works really well. 5 Ws...WHO, what, when, where, why and how. Who-The Decepticreeps, What-Attacked, When-yesterday, Where-Iacon, Why-Cause our defences were compromised, How-Via a drop shuttle after putting a shield up to prevent escape. Though technically you can break all those down inta full sentences on their own and pretty much right there you have your report other than you adding what roll you played in it." Fortress Maximus pauses, although he grunts when Dust Devil goes into the 'technically, you can break all those down' portion. "Acknowledged..." Scales hees. "An' technically, Elita already reported on the battle to the Autobots in general. So you'd just have to file with your commandin' officer. Which is Spike." Spike chuckles and says "I'm not...okay, I guess I am but..." He looks back over his shoulder. "Maybe that's a good first step, Fort Max. Just send it to me. Follow what Dusty said, and look at some of Scales' examples. And I'll review it - and maybe that'll happen for a bit - send it to me first, I'll coach you, and then, we'll release it to the wild." Dust Devil grins, "Dear beloved Autobot Faction, our lives seem so dark and desolate at times and despite the surprise play date with the decepticons, it seemed no one was smiling. I hope the copious amounts of glitter that I applied to Megatron helped cheer everyone up. Pictures will be available for sale soon. Your favorite bot always, Dust Devil..." He laughs, "I should totally submit that...: Fortress Maximus grumps at Dust Devil "Slow down! But then when he hears 'I applied to Megatron' - Fortress Maximus grouses "Oh... you're talking about YOUR report, I thought you were telling me what to write." Scales snickers. "It's like those people who write Civil War letter style stuff about Football games." Fortress Maximus grumbles at Scales now. "Slag! I was just starting to write, and now Scales put more thoughts into my head!" Spike grins and says "Your goal today is to get ONE log done - just listen for awhile today - all of us are just throwing out suggestions. Listen to them, take what you like most, and then we'll work on it together...as a team." Spike looks up and gives a reassuring smile at Fortress Maximus. Scales hees. "Okay, I'll just be workin' with Dusty over here an' you can focus on what you're thinkin' over there." She ducks down to suit action to words, connecting parts together and testing voltages. Tracker headbutts Spike gently before flopping down next to where Spike was sitting. Spike sits down next to Tracker and extends a hand. Dust Devil pipes up, "Tracker no chewing..." Tracker sighs and sniffs before laying his head down. Dust grins, "Sorry, ever since the....time repair he tends ta be a bit more nippy and playful. He looks at what Scales is working on next "I should use that colored duct tape down here...just ta mess with Hoist and Grapple..." Scales ers. "Electrical tape, not duct tape. We're workin' on wires, not ducts." Spike gets up and walks toward where Scales and Dust Devil are. "Sorry, I've just been here sitting like a lump. Is there anything I can help with?" He adds "I have my tools inside Fortress Maximus." Scales brights up at Spike. "Oh, sure! This is mostly connections." She gets out her datapad with the schematic from yesterday. "We're not building any new parts, just puttin' 'em together." She offers the pad up to Spike. Spike gets up and runs into Fortress Maximus to get his tools. In addition, he grabs his hard-hat - given that there are some risks of falling material. About 5 minutes later, he comes out. coveralls, hard-hat, and tool belt. Dust Devil glances at Spike's feet to check for those boots of his. And quickly ducks his head back into the machine in order to not be seen snickering. Fortress Maximus snickers at Dust Devil and calls out "Dust Devil...over here" - he flashes a segment of his battlestation to direct Dust Devil to. From that there, Fortress Maximus shows a photo of a 14-year-old Spike with his hard hat and yellow boots. Spike, none the wiser (he doesn't have yellow boots, they are more brownish utility boots, and a faded greyish hard hat). He goes in and starts working with Scales. Scales goes back to connecting batteries and installing breakers. She pauses, thoughtfully, while stripping wires. "It'd probably a good idea to have some kinda cover for this, right? Not just to keep rain off, but as a bit of extra protection in case a stray shot comes this way in a fight." Spike nods and looks above. "Yeah - it reminds me of some of the generators I used to install when I worked for Blackrock - it's not Cybertronian-related, but the principles are basically the same." Scales hehs. "I didn't plan that out," she admits sheepishly. "I got caught up with the stuff Dust Devil mentioned, an' only realized just now that it'd be exposed otherwise." Spike shakes his head at Scales. "It's no bother, really - a simple fix - we just need someone to bring the materials to us." Scales nods. "Yeah. I guess we can do that once this is built." She looks up at the sky. "An' hope it doesn't rain anytime soon?" Dust Devil is trying to figure if he mixed two of the wires. He finally looks at Scales, "Is this the right one?" Scales peers, checking what the wires are connected to. "Oh... you need one of these in there." She pulls out one of the breaker parts. "It should be connected to this first, then back to the rest." Spike helps on the tiny stuff, reattaching some circuit connectors and soldering some CPU boards. GAME: Spike PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Dust Devil is trying to contort himself in such a way to see what is going on. Scales and Spike seem to be doing fine. "It'll be nice not havin ta be relied on so much. But..it was kinda nice too though." Scales hehs. "Yeah. It's nice to be needed, but it also means you're kinda stuck." She double-checks her work against the schematic to make sure she's keeping it in the right order and then starts working on another section. Spike continues to work on his part, he begins to weld and reattach some of the control panels. "So... are we going to want to maybe...add some housing elements for the crystals that can maybe enhance this shield?" Dust Devil makes a face. "don't ya dare tell Jetfire...but I need ta do some more testin of the crystals. Probably some of the engineers too. They need ta be hooked up ta a current fer a bit and see how durable they are." He makes a face. "Wish I knew where Alpha Trion found the crystals used fer me...durable and help amplify the forcefields." < irc.dal.net> <Visitor 1042> ''' '''Scales grins at Dust Devil. "That sounds fun! Do you make charts?" Spike smirks at Dust Devil's concern. "Jetfire and I are in totally different areas." Speaking of testing, he punches a few commands into a panel, hoping it activates so a person (or bot) could control the fields manually from this device. GAME: Spike PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike smirks as a control panel lights up. "Cool..." Dust Devil says, "Wow...I'm surprised that didn't fry you. I totally messed up the wiring on that section...." He grins, just wanting to get a rise from Spike. "I'm hoping Trailbreaker is awake soon...hate the idea of him gettin fried."" Spike looks up at Dust Devil and smirks. "I've had good teachers." He nods and lets out a sigh at Trailbreaker's mention. "I know... I need to stop by later and check on him." Scales looks up from her work and nods. "I wish one of us had thought of this sooner. But the burned hand teaches best." < irc.dal.net> <<Whirlwind>> Hey pokemon go players...they recently released a new shiny Megatron...I don't suggest catching it though. It's kinda grouchy < irc.dal.net> Nice.. < irc.dal.net> I wouldnt gloat. Too much. Dust Devil says, "Yeah and at least it wasn't a full power hook up. I've had the forcefields backwash on me too. It sucks but it's recoverable. At least I kept him from overheatin" Cerebros emerges, after taking a kind of lengthy rest in his recharging chamber (e.g. sleeping like a teenager). < irc.dal.net> <> Well not like he'd actually be on here. Or would even know what pokemon go is. And usually I'm not on his personal list of mechs ta squish < irc.dal.net> If you keep... < irc.dal.net> If you keep threatening him or humiliating him. You. Will be < irc.dal.net> Pardon. Not..normally so aggressive. < irc.dal.net> <> Threatening him? Like if I offered to use a bedazzler next time? Seriously dude, I've faced Megatron before. Pretty sure Optimus and other bots are more on his hitlist. I'm just a pain in the aft. < irc.dal.net> See thats why ... < irc.dal.net> Why you should worry more. < irc.dal.net> You're an easier target. Smaller. < irc.dal.net> easier to take out then those who are his.. < irc.dal.net> Smaller targets are generally harder to hit. < irc.dal.net> And better protected. But if they come up and glitterdazzle people..they lose.. < irc.dal.net> <> especially when they dive between the legs of the bigger targets < irc.dal.net> advantage. < irc.dal.net> Or merge with them. < irc.dal.net> <> :not gonna comment < irc.dal.net> <> I face each battle knowin I could easily die. And I'm thankful when I don't. Can't live in terror. < irc.dal.net> Life of a warrior. We're all that way. < irc.dal.net> You do realize with what you did. You have made yourself an enemy.And Im not talking about glitter. Dust Devil sits up and sees how aware of the world Cerebros is with a nice forcefield wall appearing in front of the young mech. He is grinning with a fair degree of mischief. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. < irc.dal.net> <> ummmm you might have ta be a bit more specific. I make myself lots of enemies. Ya shoulda seen what I did ta Spike earlier. Cerebros walks right up to the force field wall, acting as if he's oblivious to the force field wall, but...he stops just short of the comedic payoff. < irc.dal.net> Now Im curious. What did you do to Spike? Spike smiles. "Oh, heyah - Cerebros. Good morning, or...afternoon!" He looks at Scales. "Uh...if you wouldn't mind, Cerebros - could you do a supply run for us? We have some materials to get for these generators. It's not huge." < irc.dal.net> A shining waistcoat is to be desired, not shunned. < irc.dal.net> <> Forcefield wall...had my friend eat his report.....made fun of his boots. Should I give you the rest of the list alphabetically or by date < irc.dal.net> Sounds like a slow day. Cerebros looks down at Spike and asks genuinely "Why do I have to do it?" < irc.dal.net> Not sure what you mean smaug. < irc.dal.net> Eh. I can't do much more than this. Spike looks up at Cerebros and grins "Because all of us are working on the generator, and it would be really cool of you." < irc.dal.net> And, Whirlwind? Im trying to decide something... Dust Devil says, "That and it gives you time to think about the report yer gonna have ta write...." Cerebros 's eyes widen and he gestures to Spike. "No! Spike already did it for the three of us!" < irc.dal.net> If you're more dangerous to the Autobots. Or the Decepticons. Spike looks up at Cerebros and sighs "New rules, buddy. I'm sorry." < irc.dal.net> Best Autobot harasser. Or best spy the Decepticons have. < irc.dal.net> <> I make a lowsy spy. < irc.dal.net> You know a good spy would say that. < irc.dal.net> With all the sabotague... Scales giggles as she works. Dust Devil grins innocently at Cerebros, "Even Fort Max is writin one" Cerebros fumes slightly and then looks at Spike, Scales, and Dust Devil. "What do you three need?" < irc.dal.net> <> Oh I forgot...Happy Mother's day Visitor 1042. We have videos of the birth if you want some stills. Spike looks up, he seems to know the look perfectly. He's already raised a teenager. He says "About 12 square-shaped simple sheet panels," He hands Cerebros a relay adaptor "about six of these," he looks at Dust Devil and Scales to see what they have. < irc.dal.net> Kinda wish I'd listened. < irc.dal.net> and just let scales rip it out when she wanted to. Nicer then what I wanted to say. < irc.dal.net> you are..part of that..abomination now you know that? < irc.dal.net> <> Hindsight is 20/20 they say. That and mighta been able ta plan one of those infant washes..err...baby showers < irc.dal.net> <> Am Not! < irc.dal.net> you merged with it. < irc.dal.net> and you will accept all of its responsibilities including its enemies. < irc.dal.net> <> I was an accessory...and not in the legal way...like the literal definition. What sort of creepy universe do you guys come from that that was even possible? < irc.dal.net> Oh so it wasnt consentual? I hardly.. < irc.dal.net> Hardly believe that. < irc.dal.net> <Puff> Sheesh, you make it sound like I was gonna leave you bleeding out on a table or something. < irc.dal.net> You were going to remove it and leave me to my own devices. < irc.dal.net> so yes. Scales hmms. "I can't think of anything we'd need in particular besides those." < irc.dal.net> You know what the most humiliating part of it is.. < irc.dal.net> No, that's not how I operate. I told you, the goal would have been to have two living people afterwards, not one living person and a dead body. It's kind of resolved now anyway. Cerebros nods to Scales. "Thanks..." He gives a look at Dust Devil, which could be read as 'please don't give me a big order.'" < irc.dal.net> I dont know. I should have probably let you remove it. < irc.dal.net> Most humiliating part of it is I was so protective of it. And look what it turned out being. < irc.dal.net> <> We still ended up with two living people. If it hadn't been for Visitor, our friend woulda possibly died. Or he mighta ended up in me. Visitor is awesome < irc.dal.net> Yeay. I saved my greatest enemy's life. Go me. < irc.dal.net> You were being strong and kind by protecting something weaker than you. < irc.dal.net> If I knew what it was I would have ripped it out myself, spark be damned. < irc.dal.net> <> At least you kept each other company. < irc.dal.net> Im glad.. < irc.dal.net> It amuses you. Dust Devil laughs and looks at Cerebros, "If someone comes ta kill me I probably deserved it." He grins, "I need the little box on the counter in the medical bay. It's currently chargin. Otherwise I think I'm good." < irc.dal.net> <<Underwood>> What have I told you about internet fights? < irc.dal.net> Sorry. < irc.dal.net> <> don't applogize to me, you're the one stressing yourself out. < irc.dal.net> <> I'm just bein friendly < irc.dal.net> <> Your being pedantic and antagonistic and purposefully poking at a sore sport if thats what you mean by 'friendly' Cerebros looks down at Spike. "I'm assigned to intelligence, is this really the best way to use my resources when a simple mech could do this?" < irc.dal.net> Its his job. Its not his fault its mine for... < irc.dal.net> <> please try lying to someone of lower IQ level.. Now, 1042, /rest/ Spike nods calmly. "Yes...this is important. And to be a good protector, we need to have a good understanding of all Cybertronians, from Optimus Prime to, as you say 'the average mech.'" He adds "And the parts are VERY important." He nods to Cerebros. "When you come back, we'll work on the reports." < irc.dal.net> Doctors.. Cerebros nods and turns around, he vents out and heads into Iacon to do gopher work. < irc.dal.net> If I say things that dont sound right. Its probably the medication. < irc.dal.net> We shall be sure to record this for later. < irc.dal.net> Im sure. < irc.dal.net> I'm surprised you're this awake, Visitor. Scales starts testing voltages on what's been built, doing QA. < irc.dal.net> connecting to networks isnt that taxing if you attach internal radios to the frequency. LIke I said earlier. Cant do much else. Its this or stare at the ceiling. < irc.dal.net> Do you want a link to some music? < irc.dal.net> <> only reason i'm not cutting your access. < irc.dal.net> ....sure? < irc.dal.net> why would you send me links? < irc.dal.net> Why wouldn't I? https://youtu.be/VW9wlPtDc50 < irc.dal.net> we're not allies. if I died here it would be an asset to you. < irc.dal.net> heh puff. :> < irc.dal.net> A month ago. Wouldnt have got half those refrence.s < irc.dal.net> I still don't know all of them! But it's a fun song and video. < irc.dal.net> Makes ya wish you could move. Good beat. < irc.dal.net> Im really surprised you people aren't more... < irc.dal.net> aggressive towards me considering. Spike sees Scales start to work on the voltage. He gestures over "I just installed the control panel, it SHOULD be fine, but would you mind testing the voltage through that as well?" He then puts on his heavy-duty electrical gloves. < irc.dal.net> <> ...I mean, look at the last ten million year. < irc.dal.net> I'm not ten million years old. < irc.dal.net> me either. But...from what I understand. Scales nods to Spike. She finishes the section she's on first, then bounces over to check the panel. < irc.dal.net> https://youtu.be/SEJaV2X7XxY < irc.dal.net> just lots of war. I dont hold anything against you guys either. Unless you are with /him/ of course btu thats personal. < irc.dal.net> <> I am < irc.dal.net> your links are upbeat. Its kinda nice. < irc.dal.net> you're what? < irc.dal.net> <> over ten million < irc.dal.net> thats a long time to be at this game. < irc.dal.net> <> so you can understand generally, why my field of fucks is barren. < irc.dal.net> I'm not even a hundred yet. < irc.dal.net> Im about five thousand. Spent a great deal of that time in stasis though. < irc.dal.net> active? Im around 50. < irc.dal.net> only been on this side of the galaxy sine...early june? < irc.dal.net> <> ...soo, going on 51 < irc.dal.net> I guess. Though Im not sure exactly. < irc.dal.net> https://youtu.be/6SPxgW0lSjA < irc.dal.net> I know humans keep track of it becasue of how short their lifespans are but... < irc.dal.net> Im not sure when my birthday is really. < irc.dal.net> They do birthday parties and that kind of thing, yeah. < irc.dal.net> I've seen some of the traditions < irc.dal.net> I used to keep track of annual growth with my son since hes organic and short lived. And changes so much from one solar cycle to the next. < irc.dal.net> Are you going to continue with your nebula project? < irc.dal.net> Of course. < irc.dal.net> even if I died, it would go on without me. < irc.dal.net> Are you still planning on dying? < irc.dal.net> theres still a lot I can do even in this condition. I dont plan on anything but contingencies must be made. < irc.dal.net> I can turn my head about 90 degrees right now, 30 without pain. I can move my remaining arm to about chest level with effort. Everything else is numb, perhaps permanantly so. However, I still have a radio. I still have communications. I can still command. I can still make sure. plans get carried out. < irc.dal.net> I am not. Unfit or anything. I will prove that of course. < irc.dal.net> https://youtu.be/17o1OlroNSE < irc.dal.net> It must stink to not be able to just relax and get better. < irc.dal.net> No rest for the wicked. Too many rely on what I do. Burdens of leadership and all. Besides. Couldnt rest well if I tried. And I have been trying, underwood. :> Scales tilts her head and tsks at something, shaking her head, then goes back to testing the control panel. < irc.dal.net> https://youtu.be/FmacBEkvopc < irc.dal.net> this body is about done I think. < irc.dal.net> hee. liking the links. < irc.dal.net> <> better be < irc.dal.net> Im not going to undo what you've done. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. < irc.dal.net> would you like some links in return, Puff? Spike looks over at Scales. "Something amiss?" Scales ohs! "I, um, watch some of the other channels. They're chatty today," she comments. < irc.dal.net> Sure! < irc.dal.net> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2Uab6qzM9s Log session ending at 16:57:29 on Wednesday, 20 November 2019.